


L'Étranger

by draculasdaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculasdaughter/pseuds/draculasdaughter
Summary: L'Étranger (Wolfstar) is a coming-of-age novel by a lifeless American teenager. Set in the late 1970s, the novel follows Sirius Black, an angsty teenager, and his friends Remus, James, Peter and Lily through their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The novel details Sirius’ sprouting relationship with Remus Lupin as they navigate between the worlds of adolescence and adulthood, and attempt to deal with rising dark magic, animagi and questions without easy answers.





	

 

> _“Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.” (Sarah Williams)_

 

By now Sirius had made it a habit, leaving his window open. There was too much owl traffic to think of keeping it closed.

This morning he woke to a sharp claw prodding his unshowered hair. " _Braaaak."_

"Oh shoo." He muttered, shoving the owl with the back of his hand.

The prodding continued.

Sirius peel his eyes open, rubbing the sleep from the corners. "Alright you got me. I'm up." He gave the bird four knuts in exchange for the Daily Prophet. It squawked and pushed an envelope towards him with a clawed foot. The handwriting was unmistakably James' terrible chicken-scratch. He bent the wax seal and began deciphering.

 

_Dear Padfoot,_

_How are you, mate? Stupid question I guess._

_My offer's always open, you know, to come to mine for the rest of the summer. My mum can't stop asking about you. If you don't write me a good long letter telling me everything I'm going to have to kidnap you._

_Have you asked your mum about the Weird Sister concert yet? I bought an extra ticket for you just in case. Lily's going. Even Remus is going, mate. Please try to make it._

_Attached is a lovely doodle._

_Love,_

_Prongs._

 

The doodle was atrocious and lacked artistic ability on the whole. It was of Wormtail, who was on vacation in Romania, and depicted him being eaten by a dragon. Peter didn’t like the same music they did, but he was really helpful in school, as he was the only one that actually cared to take notes in class. To say the least, Peter probably wouldn’t be at the Weird Sisters concert.

Sirius didn’t even know if _he_ would be allowed to go to the concert. His house was basically a prison. Orion, his father was a graying asshole who had never gotten over him being sorted into Gryffindor, even after five years. His mother was just as upset, but her emotion came out in gallons of tears when it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts. “Oh darling, it must be terrible-- living with all those mudbloods…”

Sirius lit a cigarette with his wand.

He shoved the letter from James into his drawer of similar drawings and scribbled notes. He picked the one from Remus off the top. It was a lot more thorough, asking about his brother (who was a brainwashed prick, unknowing slave to the system), and the quality of food at Grimmauld Place. He hadn’t gotten a chance to reply.

Well, that was a bit of a lie. He’d had plenty of opportunities, but no real will to do anything, even communicated with his best friends, or take a shower. Shower. He should really take a shower.

He exhaled into his smokey room. Carelessly, he walked through his school supplies and clothes scattered across the floor. He barely recognized the greasy, depressed boy in the mirror-- though he should, because he’d been seeing a lot of him lately. His black hair was a frizzy mess.

 

After the shower his mind cleared a little. He stacked his books back into his trunk, where they would sit collecting dust for two and a half months until he went back to school. He reattached a few posters to his wall with adhesive spells. Among his copious amount of Gryffindor pride merchandise, were many muggle band posters. You could hardly see the ugly emerald walls anymore. His favorites at the moment were Rage Against the Machine, Green Day and Foo Fighters. They made his mother unbelievably emotional. “They’re changing you, dear!”

But it wasn’t just muggle bands. He still liked Weird Sisters, the Ministry Caffeine Bar, Firewhiskey Jenny and Mud Fight. It was just fun to bring up the muggle bands and see his family’s disgust.

He dressed in his usual all-black with a distressed leather jacket pulled over him like a protective blanket. Shoving his wand into the inside pocket of the jacket, he bravely exited his room and descended the stairs.

 

Regulas, the perfect son, sat at the dining room table with a few books and his lunch. _Was it already one o’clock?_ Without turning, Regulus spoke. “Hello Sirius, come to join me?”

“I’d rather eat a Billywig.”

“That can be arranged.”

Sirius raised a brow. “I could beat you to a pulp, Reg.”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t.”

“Don’t be so sure, you tosser.” Sirius snatched a dinner roll from his brothers plate and continued into the kitchen. They had three house elves. In Sirius’ opinion, they were bloody irritating and he’d rather learn how to cook than have to deal with-- he sighed--Kreacher.

 

Kreacher eyed him cautiously as he stirred something. “Master Sirius has left his room. Can Kreacher help Master Sirius?”

“Sure.” He crossed to the pantry and shoved some chocolate into his pocket. “I’d like a PB&J.”

Kreacher muttered something about Muggles and their stupid names. Despite his obvious distaste, he dutifully made the sandwich.

“SIRIUS!” He heard a loud, feminine screeching outside the kitchen.

 

The boy sighed, tangling his fingers in his mop of black hair. Walburga, his mother, was calling. “Yes mum, I’m in the kitchen!”

She entered like a tornado, knocking spoons and glasses off the counters with her hips, which were grossly accentuated with large bustles of fabric and wire. Walburga had thin lips and a sharp nose that looked down on everything and everyone. “You should have said hello when you came downstairs, Sirius.” She turned her head to the side, offering him a cheek to kiss.

He did so, grimacing at the powdery makeup that left him wiping his lips on his sleeve. “I just came downstairs, mum. I was going to.”

She pinched his cheek. “I know dear.”

Sirius rubbed his cheek. “Yeah-- oh! Uh, mum, I had something to ask you. It’s uh, this wizard concert.” His mother raised a thin brow. “There will be lots of wizards there. I was wondering if I could go with James and Remus.”

His mother quite liked James’ family. But-- “Remus? Remus Lupin? Are you still friendly with that rotten boy?” Her mouth contorted into a foul pucker. “That damned halfblood wolf-boy?”

 

“Mum! He’s--”

“He’s disgusting, that’s what! There is no way in hell I’m letting you go with that half-breed.”

“But--”

“That’s final Sirius. I do not want to hear more of it.” She puffed up her feathers and turned on a heel, exiting with an aloof superiority that made his toes curl with rage.

Sirius went still and his jaw grew tight. For a few long moments he just stood there in the center of the kitchen. Then...

 

_Smash!_

 

He swiped a glass bowl to the ground and it shattered with a noise that was wholly satisfying… for about one second. Scowling, he dragged his hand along the shelf of wine glasses as he stormed out of the kitchen, expensive crystal falling to the floor like bourgeoisie hail.

No one would talk about his friends like that. Absolutely no one. He barely heard Kreacher complaining behind him as he ascended the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

He fumbled through his drawers, hands shaking in anger. _Where were his goddamn keys?_ His motorcycle was locked in the garage. It would be easy enough to leave once he found his goddamn keys. No one wanted him here anyway.

Tearing through his closet, he found an ordinary-looking red muggle backpack. Remus had given it to him last year.

_“It’s got everything I think you’d ever need if you wanted to get out. Toothbrush, headphones, a tent, snacks. It expands too. You could probably fit a whole bed in here if you wanted.”_

 

He eyed his Hogwarts trunk. No harm trying, right?


End file.
